


In the distant future

by brizo



Series: Distant Future [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgiveness starts with oneself. Anders doesnt believe he deserves it, even thousands of years in the future and multiple lives later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the distant future

The sky is red, screams resound.

His eyes shut close wishing to block out this carnage. Tears stream down his face.

_“Don’t block it out…”_ some treacherous voice in his head tells him and he doesn’t because he knows… knows that this is all his fault. That the voice sounds like his long dead lover adds salt to the wound.

Even thousands of years later, multiple lives later, it is still his fault.

_“It’s your entire fault… fault… fault… **Anders.** ”_

And then, he wakes up. Gasping and clawing at his chest, dried tears cling to his cheeks and he heaves for breath wanting to throw items around and let out his frustration. But he doesn’t and his hands now rest on his bed covers clutching to them as if they are a life line that he needs to stay here grounded to the earth.

Sometimes, he wished that he never remembered—thinks this is more a curse then a gift for what gift would cause one untold amount of heart break. He would never truly be able to forgive his past self for what he did; he would never be able to see Hawke again.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he made his way out of bed and to his kitchen. Noticing he had missed calls and messages he clicked the button to play them back as he made to make himself some breakfast.

_“Anderson, I understand that you don’t want to come go out with us but we are honestly concerned for you. Anders… You’ve been missing work all of us here are worried please when you get this message call me back okay?”_

That would be Mimiel Cousland, daughter of the Mayor of the town and one of his best friends. They had met when Anders had run into some danger with a gang in the city named the Templars. Anders couldn’t help but snort at that, they were just as bad as their past namesakes.  She had appeared out of no where taking him by the hand and helped him make his escape. Ever since he had joined her group of friends affectionately named the ‘Wardens’ by himself as everyone in the friend group was the reincarnation of the past wardens.

He knew he was worrying them, and he truly didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help it. Most days it was a chore to make himself get out of bed and on his better days he did try to go out a bit if only to volunteer down the road at a free clinic. He might as well put his Ph.D to good use.

Pouring himself some cereal, he gave a small smile as he felt something rubbing against his legs.

“Well good morning to you too, Ser Pounce-a-lot.” He chuckled as he crouched low to bed the cat. Said cat purred loudly as his past gave him a good rubbing down.

“I bet you’re hungry as well aren’t you?” He asked as if expecting an answer. Moving his way to the cupboard he opened it and looked for the dry cat food. Finding none, he gave a sigh.

“Of course last of it was used 2 days ago,” he stated looking towards his door.  A sudden spike of anxiety shot through his heart causing his stomach to twist and turn.

No, he had to remind himself, I have to do this for Ser Pounce.

Nodding to himself, he finished making his own breakfast eating it quickly and getting dressed.

As he neared the door he gave a big shuddering breath as his hand reached for the door knob, twisting it he took a step out the door.

* * *

 

Was it fate, maybe destiny? One can never know truly what was in store for them in life. Even he, Anders turned Anderson, could not know that that day he would meet his destiny on the walk to the corner store for cat food.

He would not know that by not paying attention to his surroundings, he would meet the one person in the world who had believed in him, loved him full heartedly.

He would not know…

“There you are Anders, I have been looking for you, you slippery snake.”

Eyes widening as tears obscured his vision. That voice…

He looked up into eyes he would never be able to forget.

“Hawke…”

The smile on the others face was breath taking and Anders couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face as well.

He was not healed and perhaps he may never be. But things were looking up and that’s all he could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> A potential series we'll see.  
> And yes Anders name in the future is Anderson deal with it.


End file.
